


Tai's Journal

by GrnDrgnzrd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrnDrgnzrd/pseuds/GrnDrgnzrd
Summary: RWBY Vols 1 through 5 from Tai's POV. Mentions of White Rose (cuz I'm a sucker for the adorableness).  RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.  Created by Monty Oum.





	Tai's Journal

I just got off my scroll from talking to Ruby and I couldn't be happier. She told me she had a crush on someone. She asked me one hell of a question, though. She asked me if I would think any less of her if she fell in love with a girl.  
"Not a chance," I told her. "You're my daughter, I love you, period. End of sentence."  
"Really?"  
"Really, really," I answered. "There's nothing you can do that would make me love you any less."  
"I kissed her," she said nervously, "on the cheek."  
"And what did she say," I asked.  
"She didn't say anything," Ruby answered. "She just looked at me and smiled."  
I couldn't tell her…. That's what I saw with her mother.  
I was (and still am, sometimes) a complete idiot. After Raven left, I was lost. I was so fortunate that Summer was there. She set me straight. I loved her as my leader. She became so much more. She kept me right with Yang.  
I couldn't help it. I fell so hard.  
Then Ruby happened.  
Gods, Summer was even more beautiful than ever when she was pregnant. No matter what she wanted or when, I gave everything to get it for her. I was happy again.  
Then she was gone. When she died, so did my heart. I couldn't do that again.  
It wasn't fair to Yang, I know that now. I just shut down. Both my loves, just gone. I had to wonder, was it me? Did I do something wrong? It took me a long time about Raven. Even longer with Summer. Did I somehow wrong Oum? Was that why Summer was taken from me?  
It took Qrow, the drunk bastard (and I say that as one loves a brother), to pull my head out of my ass. By the time I started paying attention, he had taught Ruby the way of the Reaper. Yang had learned from the basics I had thought before, my beautiful firecracker, that she asked Qrow to continue her training in that direction.  
Oh my Oum, Ruby had taken after her mother. Yang had taken after hers, though I tried to make sure she wasn't as anti-social as her mother. She gave me other reasons to have a heart attack, though…  
Different topic. I guess I should get back on track.  
I was so happy for Ruby when she told me. She asked what she should do. I told her to hold on tight. She'll know when it's the right time to talk to the girl.  
Oum, I hope she takes more after her mother…  
****  
All I ever wanted was her to be happy…  
The girl had turned her down. It was then that I learned who the girl was.  
"Weiss Schnee." Oh my Oum, I wanted to have a LONG conversation with that girl!  
Then I thought about it. What her position was. What she may have had to go through with what I know of her father (jackwagon).  
I asked Ruby to give her time. Would I have had that patience, then.  
It hurts to see her heart broken, but I asked her to be better than me. When Summer died, I just shut down. I couldn't deal. I was selfish and unfair to Yang and I don't know if I could ever apologize enough to her. Yang has said she forgives me, but I guess I have a hard time forgiving myself.  
I was never leader material. Not like Summer was. Not like Ruby is. She'll figure out a way to get through this.  
****  
Leave it to Summer's little rose to figure out a way to melt the ice princess' heart. Pun intended. I think Summer would be proud of that one.  
Ruby told me they had talked again. Apparently, Weiss was worried about the perception of others, and maybe a little worried about a certain protective older sister. Ruby and Weiss had a talk with Yang and Yang agreed not to interfere. I should keep tabs just in case my sunny little pun master decides annoying them isn't interfering. Ruby asked me to keep it a secret as they don't want Weiss' father to find out just yet.  
I've only seen Jacques Schnee on a handful of occasions on the dustnet and only once in person. The impression I got was one of a smug bastard. Ruby told me Weiss doesn't like to talk about him. She also wonders if he had anything to do with Weiss' scar, but she doesn't push Weiss on the details. If it's true, I wouldn't mind having a little "father-to-father chat" with him. I might even see if Qrow wants to come along.  
I've gotta go to pick up Ruby. She wants to visit Summer's grave. I might even come along this time. I haven't been able to push myself to go for quite a while.  
****  
Those girls are doing this old man proud. I saw their team match and the 2 v 2. Yang is a good, strong choice for a rookie team, but I might have to have a talk with her about relying too much on her anger. Their friends on teams JNPR & CFVY are doing well, too. I don't think I've seen rookie and second year teams this strong since STRQ. That Nora (I think it's Nora) scares me a little. She seems a little like a cross between Ruby and Yang. Sorry, I love my girls, but even that thought made me shudder.  
Speaking of STRQ, Ruby mentioned to me that a certain dusty, old Qrow was in town. He and I may not see eye-to-eye on some things, but I know he cares for them, and I owe him. A lot. I'm sure he's watching them compete.  
****  
I hadn't been that scared in a very long time.  
I knew something was wrong when Yang hit that boy. She wouldn't do anything like that without a reason, no matter how angry she got. Qrow called before I could schedule the next flight to Beacon. He told me she was okay and he's looking into it. That was just enough to calm me down, but I was still worried.  
Then there was the match between Ruby's friends. Something looked off with that Pyrrha girl. Like she was more concerned than she needed to be. And Penny…. Ruby told me she was different, but I never imagined it would be THAT different. Ruby must be devastated.  
Then the CCT went down. The only thing that kept me from going to Beacon was all flights to Vale being cancelled. There was nothing I could do but wait and fret until Qrow brought them home. I hadn't felt that helpless since Summer left.  
Yang is missing her right arm, but I think that's not the only thing that's wrong. I hope she'll open up to me about it soon. She barely answers to the most basic questions and hasn't moved from the guest room except for necessities. She doesn't want to see anyone right now, either.  
Ruby is still unconscious. Qrow didn't tell me much, but he did say she may have stopped things from being worse than they are. I asked him what a 15 year old could do that a fully staffed academy couldn't. "She's more like her mother than you realize," was all he said.  
I think I'll go up and see how she's doing.  
****  
Dammit, Qrow! Next time I see you, I'm gonna punch you into next week!  
The only thing keeping me from chasing after Ruby is that I still need to be here for Yang, and your note telling me that you will look after Ruby. You damned well better keep that promise. I think I'll go hit a bag before I leave holes in the walls.  
****  
Yang seems to be getting better. Or at least, she's coming out of her room more often. I showed her the prosthetic that Ironwood sent. I think he's trying to make up for not believing my daughter the first time. I can't argue with the results, though. Between teaching and getting back into Hunting, I've saved plenty. But I'm sure I still couldn't afford THAT arm. Now if she'd only try it. That's up to her, though. Yang's the only one that can pull herself out of her funk.  
I may have been a bit hard on her, but the looks on Pete and Bart's faces were priceless. Besides, I think I got my point across to Yang. She's more like me than I realized. We're about to start sparring. I think I'll have her work both with and without the prosthetic. Just in case.  
****  
It's been quiet since Yang left to find Ruby. Zwei's great and all, but he's no substitute for two energetic teenage girls.  
I let Yang know more about her mother. It was kinda necessary considering the plan we came up with.  
Apparently, commerce didn't go down with the CCT. I started getting Ruby's letters. It's just painful knowing there's a two month delay for snail-mail because of the distance and Vale still rebuilding.  
I'll write more later. The garden needs some attention.


End file.
